Condena
by Konohaa girl
Summary: Una vez más transitaba otra vida, y junto a esta la maldición que les regía a ambos. Esta vez no sería la excepción. Estaban malditos, por eso no serían felices, nunca lo serían.


Aquí traigo otro One-shot n.n

Éste está inspirado en un libro que he leído hace meses atrás... El One-shot lo escribí hace bastante, pero recién ahora lo subo ya que le he dado algunos retoques para que pudiera estar más decente...

Espero que les guste...

Besitos :)

**

* * *

**

**Condena**

.

.

_Vida, vida, eres tan dulce en momentos, pero en veces te odio porq__ue eres tan maldita conmigo, me das amor, y al instante me lo quitas._

_(Anónimo)_

_._

_._

_._

Verano; 1952

Su mano recorrió sus rebeldes cabellos azabaches mientras se maldecía nuevamente el haber desempacado y abierto aquel álbum de fotos que tanto atesoraba. Sobre la mesa estaba éste mostrando la primera fotografía antigua en donde ella sonreía al observar una flor en aquel jardín. Sus ojos brillaban y no lo notaban a él, quien había capturado a escondidas ese momento. Claro que a escondidas, si ella no lo conocía en ese entonces.

Dio un sorbo a su taza de té y volteó la página. Ahí estaba ella nuevamente, con otro peinado, con otra vestimenta, y en compañía de él. Recordaba ese momento como si hubiera sido ayer, una vida que no había pasado hace tanto tiempo atrás. Pero la fotografía estaba dañada, frágil y arrugada, por su propia culpa.

La tragedia de ese momento había sucedido en la misma noche en la que la fotografía que ahora observaba había sido tomada. Con mucha impotencia y lágrimas en sus ojos la había observado y luego arrugado para luego deshacerse de ella, pero fue imposible. Un recuerdo no se borra así porque si, y él sabía las consecuencias de estar a su lado. Tanto él como el destino eran culpables, siempre, de perder lo que tanto él amaba.

Cerró el álbum y lo guardó en el cajón de la mesa en la que estaba sentado frente. No quería seguir recordando todo lo que vivió, poseyó y luego perdió. Estaba harto de siempre volver a recordar, pero era lo único que podía hacer, ya que no sucumbiría nuevamente al deseo para luego perder otra vez. De lejos las cosas eran mucho mejores en ese año, en esa ciudad, en esa habitación… en esa vida.

Dio un sorbo final a su taza y se levantó para encaminarse al gran ventanal que poseía su habitación en esa casa de campo. La brisa de verano traspasaba las cortinas y le daban de lleno en la cara, era muy relajante.

Giró el rostro y observó su maleta ya hecha para abandonar el lugar a la mañana siguiente. Ya hacía un año fingiendo ser un paisajista que viajaba por el mundo en busca de nuevos lugares que descubrir. Lo habían recibido amablemente y durante toda su estadía no había tenido problema alguno, a excepción de haber conocido a una persona: la hija del propietario.

No era que la odiaba ni toleraba tenerla cerca, como según ella creyó por un tiempo. El problema era que otra vez volvía a encontrarse con lo que temía, pero a la vez añoraba.

-Esta vez se dio 19 años después – se dijo dejando de observar sus pertenencias y tomando asiento en su cama – Fue más tiempo de lo usual, pero aún así me alegra.

Se recostó y cerró los ojos, viniéndole la imagen de aquella muchacha que vivía en la misma casa que él. No se molestó en dejar de pensar en ella, al contrario, sonrió al pensar en su persona, en sus facciones, en su voz. Los ojos de la muchacha, plateados, eran los más hermoso que había visto en toda su existencia; su piel, tan suave y delicada, que solo se había permitido tocarla un par de veces al tomarle la mano para ayudarla.

No se había marchado y ya la extrañaba, pero no se arrepentiría de dejarla, si quería que siguiera viviendo tendría que abandonarla. No sufriría nuevamente por su egoísmo y deseos.

Unos toques en la puerta desvanecieron la imagen mental de la muchacha y lo obligaron a abrir los ojos. Bufó molesto por la interrupción y se sentó.

-Adelante – autorizó a la persona en el pasillo con una voz fría.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y permitió verla entrar vestida con un camisón largo hasta los tobillos.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? – preguntó aparentando desinterés al observar a la persona que había estado pensando, aquella que le quitaba el sueño.

-Mi padre me ha dicho que partirá mañana - contestó mirándolo tristemente – ¿Por qué tiene que irse?

-Mi tiempo aquí ha terminado – mintió, no podía decirle que era para no perderla.

-¿No hay nada que le impida alejarse? – preguntó bajando la vista.

Él sonrió al ver el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas, algo que nunca desaparecía con el tiempo, eran ellos.

_Siempre lo hay_, pensó levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la ventana.

-No, no hay nada que me lo impida, señorita – mintió otra vez cambiando su rostro a uno serio – Si me permite, debo ir a dormir antes…- su frase se vio interrumpida al escuchar el silencioso llanto de ella.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y la observó limpiándose las lágrimas desesperadamente.

-No debería llorar por mi partida – le dijo y comenzó a acercarse a ella – Llore por quienes quiera y no por quien no conoce – una de sus manos le levantó la barbilla.

-No… no lloro por su partida, solo… me ha entrado algo en el ojo – intentó explicar entre llantos mientras fingía al refregar su ojo.

-Hmp – emitió el muchacho y una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios – Nunca has sabido mentir.

La chica se tranquilizó un poco y lo observó con extrañeza.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada – contestó soltándole la barbilla.

-Uchiha-san – le llamó ella –Antes de que se vaya… déjeme decirle que yo… a usted... yo lo…-

-No lo digas – le calló tapándole la boca – No se te ocurra decirlo.

Los ojos perlados de la muchacha volvieron a brotar lágrimas.

Él le retiró la mano y la apoyó en el picaporte para abrirle la puerta, pero ella se apoyó en su pecho.

-Lo siento – dijo débilmente – Lamento haberle causado molestias… Suerte en su viaje.

Se disponía a separarse pero unos brazos la aferraron fuertemente; automáticamente el corazón de ambos empezó a latir a gran velocidad.

-Tal vez volvamos a vernos – comenzó a hablar él – Mientras tanto, sé feliz.

Alzó la vista y lo observó; de seguro estaría viendo la expresión de tristeza que había adquirido al pensar que sería la última vez que la vería. En eso sintió como le correspondió el abrazo y se aferró más a su cuerpo. La muchacha sonrió y los ojos le brillaban.

-Déjeme decirle lo que siento, por favor – suplicó rozando con una de sus manos la mejilla de él.

-No – contestó cerrando los ojos ante el contacto de su mano, se sentía bien – Si lo haces… todo se irá por la borda.

-Uchiha-san – le llamó y abrió los ojos – Yo lo am…-

No lo resistió más, no dejó que terminara la frase a causa del beso que le arrebató. Ella le correspondió tímidamente pero se aferró más.

Había intentado controlarse, pero tenerla cerca había hecho que sus fuerzas flaquearan y todo lo que había hecho, que en ese momento se deshiciera. Se iría, no la vería, y necesitaba de sus labios para poder sobrevivir los años que siguiesen.

Sabía que todo se acabaría cuando interrumpiera el beso, que la esencia de ella desaparecería, que no viviría.

Otra vez estaba siendo egoísta.

Se separaron y notó la expresión de sorpresa en ella, seguido de más lágrimas al verlo: había recordado.

A su mente también vino el terrible recuerdo de cuando la perdió la pasada vez…

.

.

.

_Bastantes días seguidos habían estado cruzándose durante esos doce meses. La primera vez que su encuentro ocurrió fue en el famoso festival de aquella ciudad en la que él estaba pasando sus días. Nunca hubiera imaginado que había estado viviendo a solo unas cuadras de ella._

_El año siguiente, en el nuevo día del festival se vistió sin ánimos de salir, pero debía respirar algo de aire puro y dejar de lado aquellos recuerdos devastadores. Habían pasado dieciséis años desde la muerte de su amada, dieciséis años en los cuales rememoraba una y otra vez el momento en el que luego de aquel beso cargado de pasión al haber ella recordado, había sucumbido ante las sombras que le arrebataron su vida._

_Ambos estuvieron siempre conscientes de esa maldición que regía sobre sus cabezas. Pero tanto tiempo que ésta se cumplía habían olvidado del motivo por el cual vivían aquel castigo, sobre todo ella. Con el tiempo, los intervalos de tiempo entre que recordaba y se sumía nuevamente en la oscuridad hasta su nuevo comienzo, se habían vuelto más cortos. En esas últimas vidas él la perdía luego de unos minutos._

_Se calzó los zapatos y abandonó la pequeña casa que rentaba en aquella amigable ciudad para algunos, pero sofocante para él. Seguramente ella se encontraría por ahí, y tanto tiempo sin tenerla a su lado lo estaba matando, metafóricamente._

_Cuando llegó al lugar se encontró con muchos niños corriendo, acompañados de risas y felicidad. Se quedó observando sin mucho interés. ¿Por qué había ido? Si ella estuviese sería terrible, terrible para él. Aire había en todas partes, podría haber ido a dar un paseo por otro lado._

_Un pequeño golpe en su espalda le alertó, como si una persona se hubiera chocado con él sin intención alguna._

_-L-lo siento m-mucho – reconoció aquella voz, quería voltear, abrazarla y mandar al infierno aquel maldito destino. Pero no podía…_

_-No hay problema – contestó sin voltear, si quería que nada sucediese no debía voltear, suficiente el verla por las calles los días de semana._

_-G-gracias – sonrió internamente al escuchar el dulce tartamudeo con el cual transitaba en esa vida, la hacía más dulce y hermosa que lo habitual._

_-¿Una fotografía para la dulce pareja? – dijo un hombre de avanzada edad a un lado, cuando lo observó estaba preparando el artefacto._

_-N-no… - le escuchó decir nerviosamente – Señor… n-no…-_

_-Sonrían – dijo cuando Sasuke giró el cuerpo para rechazar la acción del sujeto. Pero fue demasiado tarde, frente a él estaba la fotografía que le ofrecían – Salieron muy bien, es un regalo – concluyó retirándose y dejándolos solos._

_Observó el fino papel en su mano y la vio reflejada. La muchacha de la fotografía tenía sus mejillas teñidas en un intenso rubor y él, no parecía tan serio como creyó estarlo en ese momento._

_-L-lo siento – escuchó y giró a verla, ya no había caso evadirla, estaba haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa._

_-No tienes porque disculparte – guardó la fotografía en un bolsillo y la contempló cuando ella levantó la vista - ¿Cómo te llamas? – no era necesario, siempre era el mismo nombre y menos mal, porque le gustaba mucho como quedaba en ella._

_-Hinata – contestó tímidamente._

_-Sasuke – se presentó y entonces vio como algo en sus ojos mostró inquietud - ¿Sucede algo?_

_-N-nada – respondió volviendo a ponerse roja – Es solo que… s-su nombre…-_

_-¿Qué? - ¿Podría ser que…? No, imposible._

_-N-nada – sonrió tiernamente, haciendo que algo en el interior de él quisiera abrazarla fuertemente._

_Podría haberle dicho que tenía que irse o que estaba esperando a alguien, pero no lo hizo. Decidió invitarla a pasar la tarde con él, total no intentaría hacer nada que le hiciera recordar, pasarían el momento como dos personas desconocidas._

_La tarde pasó y todo se fue por la borda… la noche, con sus estrellas y la luna que poseía la misma forma redonda de sus ojos lo hicieron sucumbir ante _

_¡¿Cuándo aprendería a controlarse? _

_¿Acaso eso era parte de esa condena? ¿Sucumbir ante la vista de sus labios? ¿El querer tomarlos y nunca dejarlos libres?_

_-S-Sasuke – escuchó la sorpresa en su voz, la había tomado desprevenida - ¿Sasuke? – repitió con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-¡Maldición! – Gritó él tomándole del rostro y secando sus lágrimas – Lo siento, lo siento._

_La muchacha seguía llorando, la desesperación estaba reinando al saber lo que pasaría luego._

_-S-Sasuke, te amo – fue lo único que logró articular cuando él la abrazó – t-te amo – decía entre sollozos. _

_-Perdóname Hinata._

_-N-no sufras – le dijo desarmando el abrazo y viendo su rostro – Volveremos a vernos._

_-Es injusto._

_-Lo sé – finalizó acercándose a sus labios para dar a conocer que ese sería su beso de despedida._

_-Te amo – fue lo último que pudo decirle Sasuke antes de que cayera inconsciente entre sus brazos._

.

.

.

Le tomó con sus manos delicadas el rostro.

-Sasuke – le llamó con tristeza – Yo…-

-Se acaba el tiempo, te extrañaré Hinata – le dijo seriamente acariciándole el rostro.

-Qu…- en eso el cuarto entero se oscureció y en el rostro de la muchacha apareció una expresión de horror y desesperación – Sasuke, ayúdame.

-Lo siento – la abrazó fuertemente y por primera vez en esa vida que transitaba lloraba – Por eso me he alejado todo este tiempo.

-Sasuke, te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Los brazos de ella dejaron de rodearle y cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo, significado de que ya no estaba más en ese mundo.

La alejó y observó sin vida… se había ido otra vez.

La maldición que reinaba sobre el amor de ellos había cumplido su parte otra vez. Su Hinata había recordado tras el beso todas las vidas pasadas que había tenido juntos. La consecuencia de eso era su muerte, su reencarnación. El solo debía seguir adelante, vagando por ese mundo y dejando que éste siguiese su curso, y tal vez algún día, el destino haría que se la volviera a encontrar.

La alzó en sus brazos y salió de la habitación con rumbo a la de la muchacha. Cuando llegó la depositó en la cama y le acarició nuevamente el rostro.

-Volveré a verte Hinata.

Le besó la frente y salió del lugar, ya no esperaría hasta la mañana para irse. Recogería sus cosas y partiría bien lejos.

Volvería a verla, pero mientras tanto sufriría su pérdida como siempre lo hacía.

-Estoy maldito, mi castigo es perderte una y otra vez, por eso ambos lo estamos – dijo sacando del cajón de su escritorio el álbum fotográfico para guardarlo en su equipaje – Ya encontraremos la solución a no perdernos cada vez que recuerdes cada uno de tus pasados.

Salió silenciosamente de la habitación, no miraría atrás, después de todo volvería a verla nuevamente una vez ella renaciera y el destino los juntara. Como tantas veces ya lo había hecho.

-Volveré a verte – concluyó recordando su dulce rostro.

Maldita condena, la había perdido otra vez…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
